


stay

by renyamazeni



Series: Angstober: 31 days of angst [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Engagement, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Suga and Oikawa are best friends, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyamazeni/pseuds/renyamazeni
Summary: Drunk decisions are never good decisions





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: "Maybe it's too late"

Maybe it’s too late. Maybe apologizing now wouldn’t change the fact that his fiancé was packing his clothes. Maybe asking for forgiveness wouldn’t stop the love of his life from taking off his engagement ring and leaving it on the bedside table. But he would try.  
  
“Suga, please. Please don’t go.”  
  
He would try as many times as it would take. He would beg until his last breath. He would do anything if it meant the silver haired man would give him another chance.  
  
“_Koushi_” Tears were streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls. He regretted everything.  
  
“Don’t. Don’t you dare call me by my name like that. Don’t you dare play the victim. You know what you did.” Sugawara was done packing and dialing Oikawa’s number on his phone.  
  
“Baby, I’m sorry. It was just so sudden. I hadn’t seen him in years and it just- I was drunk and it happened, but I-“  
  
“Hey, I’m ready. Are you here?” Sugawara was ready to go. He’d send one of his friends to pick up his other belongings later, but he wanted to be out of here like yesterday.  
  
“Koushi, please listen to what I have to say! It hurts me that you’re leaving, please!” Yeah, maybe it was too late. Nothing he said would change his mind.  
  
“It hurts you that I’m leaving?” Sugawara was livid.  
  
“Then what about me? What about my feelings, Daichi? Do you think I was okay when I heard that you were seen going inside a love hotel with _Kuroo_!? Do you think I was laughing when I saw the pictures of you two kissing at the bar? You’ve got some balls trying to tell _me_ I’m hurting _you_, you know. I can’t fucking believe you really said that. Fuck off, don’t fucking touch me. Don’t look for me. Don’t call me. Don’t ask for me. Don’t you even dare think about me after what you did. You can go fuck yourself. Better yet, why don’t you go ask Kuroo? Huh? I’m pretty sure he would love that.”  
  
“But we can fix this! If you would just give me another chance I can-“  
  
“Daichi you cheated on me!! We were engaged and you cheated on me!” Sugawara’s voice cracked on the last words, tears starting to blur his vision.  
  
He was leaving. He was leaving and never coming back. The damage was done. An irreparable crack had been made between their love. He fucked up.


End file.
